Falling apart
by candyluver88
Summary: The rebellion is over and the suffering has left, Katniss and Peeta have recovered their friendship and love for each other, 5 years later, a new threat emerges to destroy, not only Katniss, but also everyone she loves, and this time no one is safe...
1. Chapter 1

** A/N :) **

** Hey this is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I would love some feedback on my story. If I get enough reviews I will surely continue this story :) ! Thanks enjoy (I hope) -Amy**

I slowly wake up, the shining light blinding me when I look towards the open window to my right. I spread my arm out to my left expecting warmth but I just feel the cold rough bed sheets. I should expect it but I always have a little panic attack, until I reassure myself that he is at the bakery, just doing what he loves to do. I smile remembering the day he proposed. It was a warm spring day. It was my birthday. We had decided to have lunch in the woods. Normally he wouldn't go into the woods but since it was my birthday he just wanted to make me happy. I had brought my hunting gear with me that day. Peeta insisting that I shouldn't cause I "scared" him when I had it with me. Peeta was casually sitting on the blanket we had brought, eating a muffin that he had made for our lunch dessert. I was testing out my bow when I saw a rabbit in the bushes, quietly I asked Peeta for an arrow and he handed me one. I was about to put it in my bow when I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. That was when I put my bow down and got a hold of the arrow did I realize that it was an engagement ring. I clumsily dropped the arrow, the ring sliding out of it. I knelt down and looked at Peeta, who had a mischevious look on his face, all I said was " It's about time " before kissing him. Later both of us laughing cause I had lost the ring on the forest floor, but then finding it minutes later.

I decide to go hunting, so I get out of bed. I lazily put on my hunting clothes and swiftly walk downstairs towards the kitchen. Peeta must of baked some bread this morning because the smell lingers in the kitchen. I quickly eat my bread, wanting to get out of the house and into the woods as fast as I could. I wash down the bread with some water and jog out the door.

The walk to the fence isn't that far from the victors village, it must be like five minutes. But considering that I jog to the fence, it probably takes me about less than a minute or two. I finally make it into the woods, the sun shining brightly in the baby blue sky. I can tell that today is going to be a hot, humid, summer day. Rare for District 12, but I kinda like it. Nice for a change. I spend my morning out here in the woods. By lunch time the air is so humid and hot that I'm already starting to sweat a little. I wanted to cool off so I started walking to the lake. My fathers lake. Some days I get lonely out here in the woods all alone, just the birds chirping and the leaves crunching when my feet move, are my only company. I sometimes miss my old hunting partner, my ex-best friend, my "cousin". He is in District 2, according to Greasy Sae. He is probably to guilty to come to District 12 and face me. I'm not sure what he would say to me if it ever occurred to him to come see me. He's probably already married, maybe even has kids too. That doesn't bother me though I have my own husband to think about. _Gale, ugh. _I push my thoughts of him to the back of my mind, not wanting to think about him right now. I realize that I made it to the lake. My stomach starts to grumble when I take a seat near the edge of the lake. I look into the bag I bring, that has all my stuff inside. _Great, _I think, _forgot to pack a lunch. _I throw my bag to the side and remove my socks and shoes. I roll up my pants, just above my knees, and sink my feet into the cool water. I dip my head back enjoying the coolness on my feet. I walk a little deeper into the water, my pants barely touching the surface of the water. A couple minutes later I lay down under the shade of an oak tree along the side of my dads cabin, and take a nap without realizing it.  
I wake up, what seems like hours later, Peeta must be home from the bakery already. _Shoot. _I quickly get up and put my socks and shoes on. The sky is a light blue and pink which tells me that I'm really late. Peeta must be worried sick. He probably already sent a search team looking for me. I laugh out loud.

By the time I get home the sky is already a darker color. I rush into the house. Getting a little lightheaded because I had no lunch today, just a piece of bread and water for breakfast. I see Peeta and Haymitch sitting in the living room. They look at me when I walk in. Before Peeta or Haymitch can say anything I chime in.  
"Sorry I'm late, I accidently fell asleep and before I knew it, it was already dark outside" "It's fine", Peeta says  
"Hey sweetheart", Haymitch greets me  
"Hey", I say

They were awfully quiet today. Usually when I came home Peeta would hug and kiss me, and if Haymitch wasn't drunk he would come over and he would make jokes about my hair, and would tell me that it looked like a wasps nest full of leaves. I stand in front of them and look at them.  
"Hey guys why so quiet?", I ask  
They look at each other and go back to saying nothing. "What's going on?", I ask. The last time they were this quiet was when they told me that Buttercup, Prim's cat, had died. I was devastated, even though I hated that cat so much. He was Prim's cat, the thing she loved most in the whole world.  
After a couple of minutes of complete silence Haymitch speaks up.  
"Sweetheart", Haymitch said, "Finnick and Cinna were found alive"  
That was all I heard when my vision went black.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, it would make my day, even just a smiley face :). If you want me to continue just let me know. Bye! -Amy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
Hey, I decided to make another chapter for the people who are reading this. Did you guys see the new Catching fire trailer? If you did then let me know what you thought about it in the reviews :)! K onto chapter 2 -Amy :)**

Did I hear right? Did Haymitch say that Finnick and Cinna were found alive? My head spins when I force my eyes to open. I see Peeta, Haymitch, and Greasy Sae in the corner of the room, in a deep conversation. I force myself to sit up but fall back on the bed, the wet cloth that was on my forehead, now falling to the floor with a light thump. They instantly turn towards me when they hear me move. Peeta rushing to my side and Haymitch and Sae followed behind him. "How are you feeling, does anything hurt?", Peeta asks me.

I really didn't want to answer, all I wanted to do was curl up in a blanket and disconnect from the world for a while. They all look at me, waiting for me to answer. But I answer anyways, in a quiet raspy voice. " Yea, it's just that my head hurts", I say.

Peeta smiles at me and says, "That's because you hit your head on the coffee table when you fainted". _I fainted?_ " Sae can you make her some tea and bring her some pain reliever please?", Peeta asks her. Sae nods and leaves the room.

I can't keep it in any longer, "What do you mean Finnick and Cinna were found alive, Haymitch?", my voice cracking when I say their names. I know what he means but I still don't believe it.

Haymitch looks at me, a wary face on him. "Ok, earlier today President Paylor called to tell us that Finnick and Cinna were found alive. Well not just them but many others that were captured or were hurt during the rebellion. Now I don't know exactly where they were found, but I'm pretty sure they were in President Snows underground bunker." I cringe when I hear his name, Haymitch continues," That was all she told me. They are both at the Capitol hospital, apparently Cinna lost one of his arms and Finnick lost his right leg". I can't believe that after five years they were found alive, I never thought that they would come back, well maybe in dreams, but that was it. I sigh pushing myself up in a sitting position. Peeta pushes me down.

Sae comes in the room a warm cup of tea in her hand and a box of pain relievers. "How are you holdin' on girl? ", Sae says as she sits down on the edge of the bed taking a pill out of the box.

I don't answer her question. " I don't need any pain relievers", I say a little too harshly. Sae looks at me. " Sorry", I say. She puts the pill in my hand and I put it in my mouth and swallow it with a cup of water that was on the bedside table.

Haymitch says before he and Sae leave, " We'll leave you guys to talk", and they leave. Peeta comes towards the bed and lays down right next to me and pulls me into a hug. I rest my head on his chest. I'm not sure if I feel happy or sad that they were found alive.

Peeta kisses my cheek and asks," Are you ok?". I shrug cause I really don't know how I feel about the news. I am happy but some other part inside of me is telling me to not feel happy, and I don't know why.

I look at him and say, " I'm fine, I think the medicine is kicking in.", part of my answer being true.

Peeta nods and kisses me on the lips. " Just rest ", he says. I nod and close my eyes. Soon enough I'm gonna fall asleep and my mind is going to be plagued with their "deaths" replaying in my head.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own THG :( - Amy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Months later..._

It's winter here in District 12. It's been snowing for days. I haven't seen Finnick or Cinna. I've called Annie to see how she was doing. She was so happy when I called, she was practically jumping up and down. Annie told me that Nick, their 5 year old son, was so happy when he met his father. I have never met Nick but I've seen pictures and he looks exactly like his father Finnick. And as for Cinna I called the hospital he was in to see how he was. I wanted to speak to him but they didn't let me talk to him. I tried calling the hospital all most everyday but they never let me talk to him cause he was still in recovery, so I just gave up, but I have been informed that he is fine. I can't go and visit them because they are in the Capitol and because of me killing Coin, I am still on trial so I can't travel out of District 12. Like I want to visit the Capitol. The Capitol still haunts me with memories of the games, the war, and the bombs that killed my sister.

Peeta is working at the bakery so I am home. I haven't gone hunting in over a month or two. I just haven't felt like going into the woods. On days like these I stay home and clean the house, sometimes going into town to get groceries or toiletries if we are running low. I'm sitting on the floor next to the fireplace wrapped up in a blanket. I stare at the flames. Each flame crackling and then dying down and turning into ash amazes me. It's like being angry and then calming yourself down until there is no anger left to let out. I don't move, I'm still sitting in front of the fireplace when I hear the door open. Peeta must be home. He comes into the living room and sits down next to me.

Peeta kisses me, "Hey, how was business today?" I ask him.

He smiles and says, "Good, great actually since it was cold outside I thought I wouldn't have any customers but everyone was going crazy over the hot chocolate", I smile at him, "Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" ,he says leaning in for a kiss. I laugh and lean back.

"Yes I would love some hot chocolate", I say and give him a smile. I start standing up but Peeta tackles me to the floor and gives me a long deep kiss that sends shivers down my back. I feel like I haven't kissed him like this in a long time. I hear someone knocking on the door but both of us ignore it. I am about to pull Peeta's shirt off when I hear someone clear their throat. We stop kissing, both of us in an awkward position. Peeta on top of me, both my legs wrapped around his waist, and my hands at the hem of his shirt that was already making it's way up over his head. Both Peeta and I jump moving away from each other. Haymitch is standing in the doorway. I can feel the redness on my face and see that Peeta is blushing too.

"Awe no need to blush guys we're good old pals", Haymitch says sarcastically. I stand and make my way towards the kitchen, the redness still on my cheeks. Haymitch gives me a sarcastic smirk as I walk past him, and I glare at him.

"Have you ever heard of knocking", I hear Peeta says angrily.

I can hear Haymitch laughing, "I was knocking for two minutes so I came in", Haymitch says, both of them coming into the kitchen where I was sitting ,"But the star crossed lovers were to busy sucking face", He continues laughing

I sigh, "So why are you here?", I say a little to harshly.

"Dinner, I'm hoping", He says "But after what I just saw I think I'll skip it.

* * *

Haymitch, Peeta, and I all sit at the dinner table eating beef stew and some dinner rolls that Peeta made. We eat in silence. We make some small talk. When dinner is over Peeta and I wash the dishes and then we go over to the living room where Haymitch is and sit down on the couch.  
"Well I'm going home, goodnight", Haymitch says and gets up and leaves.

Peeta and I sit in silence, wrapped up in each others arms. Occasionally he plants kisses along my jaw all the way down towards my collarbone. I shiver when he does this. Later we go upstairs and get ready to go to bed. I lay in bed while Peeta is brushing his teeth in the bathroom that is in our master bedroom. He comes into the room and lays down next to me bringing me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest. Minutes later I can hear his breathing slow down which tells me that he is fast asleep. So I settle down and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the smell of fried eggs. Peeta must be making breakfast. He doesn't work today which lets me spend the day with the love of my life. I get out of bed and put a robe on before walking downstairs into the kitchen. Peeta doesn't see me so I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumps. I plant a kiss on his neck. "Morning", He says and turns around to kiss me.

"Morning, what are you cooking? Cause it smells really good", I say and turn towards the food. He laughs and puts some of the food on my plate. We sit down to eat but before I can take a bite from my plate someone is knocking on the door. I sigh "I'll go get it", I tell Peeta.  
I walk towards the door and open it. "Effie?", I say

**A/N:  
Hey, sorry I didn't update :( This is more of a filler :) Anyways thanks for reading please review I want to know what you think about this story. Please :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Effie?", I say_  
I look at the woman standing in front of me. Effie looks so different. No wig, less makeup, and her clothes is less extravagant. I wonder if the whole Capitol changed there style also.  
"Oh my goodness Katniss",Effie says in her high Capitol accent. I guess the accent hasn't changed at all. She pulls me into a hug. "Look at how much you've grown". I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "You are so pretty!", She gushes. I don't know if I should take that as an offense.  
"What brings you to District 12?", I ask her.

She seems like she is trying to make up an excuse. I eye her suspiciously. "Well I just came to visit", She says. Peeta comes into view. He looks shocked. Effie rushes inside and pulls him into a tight hug. "Oh Peeta", She says, and that is when the tears she was holding in spill out.

"Effie why are you crying it's just me", Peeta says trying to calm her down. I'm kind of glad Effie came to visit. I haven't seen her in five years. I just realized that I miss her. Over these past five years it was just Peeta, Haymitch, and I. Occasionally Greasy Sae, but that was it. I look down and realize that I'm still in my night gown and my robe. Peeta and Effie go into the kitchen while I go upstairs and change. I put my hair into it's braid and put some clothes on and walk down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and take my place at the dinner table and start eating my plate of food. Peeta puts a plate down for Effie. "Here you go Effie, you must be hungry after that long train ride", Peeta says.

Effie looks at us in pity. _What is wrong with her_?, I think. She smiles at me when she catches me staring at her. I smile back. "Wow I've missed you guys so much" she tells us.  
"We've missed you too, how have you been?, I ask her.  
"Well I'm good actually I'm working at the justice building in the Capitol. I arrange important meetings for government officials, but I mostly help President Paylor out. So I am usually at her mansion.", she tells us. I guess Effie found a nice job after all. "How have both of you been? Is that a ring on your finger!", she exclaims. She gets up from her chair and examines my left hand. "Oh it is so beautiful, the pearl is amazing", she gushes. Peeta used the pearl from the quell for my wedding ring. It still amazes me, what he can do. "When was the wedding? I wasn't invited? I could've planned it for you", she says.

"Actually,", Peeta answers, "we just went to the justice building and signed the papers. The only witnesses were Haymitch, Greasy sae a friend of ours, and Delly another friend of ours. After that we came home and had a toasting. So I guess know one really knows except for all of District 12 and Katniss' mom. We are very sorry we didn't invite you. We weren't thinking. We literally did it right after I proposed." Now I kind of wish that we had invited all of our friends. Now I feel bad.

"Oh it's fine really. I'm glad the both of you are happy now", she smiles and goes back to her seat.  
"Thanks for understanding, and we are really sorry", Peeta says and I nod.

After breakfast both Peeta and I wash the dishes. We gave Effie a spare room and told her to unpack. "Now I wish that we had invited everyone we know to our toasting", I tell Peeta.

"Yeah I feel the same way", He tells me. We finish drying the dishes and we go to the living room. I curl up next to him on the couch and he puts his arms around me and gives me a chaste kiss.  
"Peeta tell me about your family what were they like?", I always ask him this and he usually never gives me that much detail. All I know is that his father was loving just like him. His mother was a witch. His older brother always got the girls and his other brother was a really good wrestler.

Effie comes into the room. Peeta hesitates on telling me more, and I'm not going to pressure him on telling me. "Effie what was your family like?, I ask her. She looks at me deciding if she should tell us or not. What is this woman hiding from us? "I suppose the both of you could know. Only Haymitch knows.", She tells us. How close are Effie and Haymitch? "Ok, well, um, I was very little. Probably five or six years old. I was abandoned by my own mother in some crappy foster care center." this takes me by surprise. "I was living in foster houses and switching schools throughout my childhood. It was hard for me to make friends. I mean now that I think about it I think that I tried to hard to fit in. Well I was looking forward to the day that I turned eighteen cause they would let me out of foster care and I could start my life. Well everything changed, I got a job as an escort for The Hunger Games. I got District 12. I was pretty mad cause District 12 was a poor, filthy district, but now I see the beauty in this district.

"Anyways whenever we got new tributes I was ecstatic cause they were all very nice to me and I thought that I had made some friends but I then realized that they were all temporary. So when I met the both of you I told myself not to get to attached to you guys, and I didn't. But when the both of you came out of that arena alive well" she was crying now. I went over to her and hugged her. "I guess I thought that I finally made some friends. That changed again when the Quarter Quell was announced. But now I feel whole. I feel like the past is behind, but now..." she stops what she was going to say. _What is she hiding? What's going on? _

"It's okay Effie, you don't have to cry", I console her.

She get's up "I have to go fix my makeup", she says, but she heads out the front door. I did not expect Effie to tell us that story. I look out the window and see her knocking on Haymitch's front door.

_What is going on?_

**Thanks for reading :) Please review I would appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since the day Effie came. She is now staying in a house in the Victors village instead of a room in our house because turns out she will be staying for who knows how long. I feel like Haymitch and Effie aren't telling me something. I don't think he suspects anything, but I ... I know something is definitely wrong and I plan on finding out.  
I'm in the woods wandering aimlessly and trying not too much. Peeta was working and I had to do so I decided to come out into the woods and take a walk to clear my mind. It is pretty warm outside. I like to go into the woods when it's nice and warm outside. I packed myself a lunch cause last time when I came into the woods I forgot to pack one and I ended up fainting because of the lack of food and water. I walk over to the spot that Gale and I used to hangout all the time and sit down, taking my lunch out of my game bag. I packed myself some of my favorite cheese buns that Peeta made. AsI'm eating Boreas the toymaker from town walks by.

"Hello Katniss long time no see," Boreas says in his usual friendly tone. He has his own shop in the square. All the toys he sells are made by him. During the rebellion I had heard that he gave toys to the little kids that had survived the bombings in District 12. He always left smiles on childrens faces and everyone. He comes into the woods to chop down some wood so that he can make his toys. His wife Denice also helps him run the shop. I've never actually been into his store but by the looks of it he has a good business going. I almost always run into Boreas when I'm at the Hob, but since I haven't been out of the house in a while I haven't seen him or talked to him.

I stand up and hug him. He hugs me back "Hey Boreas, I know I haven't seen you in forever, I've just been really busy," I say pulling back from our embrace.

He gives me the warmest of smiles. Boreas is in his late 40s' he has a 16 year old son named Klayton. "Well it was good to see you Katniss, see you around," He says and waves while he walks away. I sit back down and eat the rest of my lunch.

* * *

By the time I get back home it is already late. The sky is a light pink and blue mixed to a lavender purple. I love to look at the sky when it's like this but it usually happens on rare summer nights like this one. I walk towards our house and hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Delly is probably here. I enter the house and put my hunting jacket and my bow and arrows away. I don't leave my bow and arrows in the trunk in the woods anymore. "Sounds like Katniss is here," I hear Peeta say. I walk into the kitchen and sitting at the kitchen table with Peeta and Haymitch is a man I thought I would never see again. A man who bet on me. A man who risked his life to save mine. A man who would create the most intricate designs on my dresses. _Cinna._  
I stand there motionless, until Cinna's smooth clear voice fills the room. "Hey Girl on Fire," He wraps his arms around me and I do the same. I feel his arms around my back and one hand. When he pulls back I see it. I see the stump of his arm and remember that he lost his left hand.

I'm caught staring at his hand. He seems uncomfortable, my eyes move up to his face and I see his signature gold eyeliner, I smile. I pull him into my arms. I could see the tortured pain in his eyes when I looked at him. Cinna suffered so much yet he looks strong. We stand there hugging for at least a minute before we pull apart. We sit down at the kitchen table and join the others.

"I tried contacting you in the hospital so many times but they said that I couldn't speak to you, and I would've visited you but I can't leave the district because of my trial," I say. Cinna probably doesn't know about my trial.

Cinna looks at me when he speaks, sadness in his voice, "Peeta and Haymitch told me about everything, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that".

I put my hand on top of his, "Don't be sorry, I should be the one saying sorry. Sorry that you had to go through all that you did to save me. You risked your life on mine" I say, tears threating to spill over my cheeks.

**A/N  
I'm sorry that I did not edit this. I'm making room in my schedule to write some more for you guys. Thanks for reading. I'm not done with this story yet.  
:D  
**


End file.
